Twisted Paths
by Williamkdj
Summary: Gene Snitsky has finally been released out of prison and wants his revenge. He receives help from a certain blonde bombshell and causes a love triangle.


**Disclaimer: None of these characters are owned by me but Shawn Storm. Every other character is owned by World Wrestling Entertainment©. **

**Twisted Paths - Episode 1: Plans:  
**

**Gene Snitsky** was a strange fellow who had finally been released out of Attica State Prison after 10 years for attempted murder. He received a lower sentence because he took a plea bargain. His plans were quite devious, and he was very methodical in his actions. He had a "hit list" and it included many people. He was ready to start the murders.  
On his list, the names like **Matt Hardy**, **Lita**, **Kane**, and others haunted him, as he had taken life too far. He was in a wrestling storyline which was staged, of course. He was in a feud where he would kill Lita's baby she had with Kane (the baby was fake on TV, and didn't really exist). He had taken it too far when Kane made a comment about him and his wrestling skills (which were thought of as horrible). He planned to murder them because of his humiliation.  
**Vince McMahon** was very old and planned to retire, because after all, he had seen everything in wrestling, and wanted to pass the company to his children, Stephanie and Shane. He had just finished his call with **Terry Bollea (Hulk Hogan)** about **Wrestlemania 31**. He was going to announce that his daughter was joining the **WWE**. Vince decided to call up **Steve Williams (Stone Cold Steve Austin)**. He also had an announcement that his daughter was applying for an announcing job at WWE, even at the age of 20.  
**Shane McMahon (Vince's son)** walked into the room, and confronted Vince. "Dad, Taker's plane to the **Royal Rumble** is delayed because of the snow storm down in Texas." Vince wasn't surprised, and calmed his son down. "Shane, you have to realize that people will be late, intentionally or accidental. Now calm down, and get ready for the plane to Las Vegas." The WWE was having the Royal Rumble at Las Vegas, and there were rumors that Hogan, Taker, and Austin were returning to be in the match.  
Lita and Matt Hardy were at their house in the suburbs of North Carolina with their son, **Matthew**. She was in her nightgown getting the mail with a glass of orange juice in her hand. She had was contemplating retirement, and was picking up fan mail that was delivered to her Oceanside house. She had told her fans on her site her address and that the gates were locked and were impossible to get to her residence. Matt Hardy was washing his car, and saw a plane with a message: I'M AN M'FER!  
Gene Snitsky had been living alone and had a collection of weapons with him. He had friends in the right places, and knew where everyone on his hit list was. They didn't know why he wanted to know that. He was known as an ex-con, and it wasn't very pleasant to him. He was looking at his blade and it was very sharp. He kept hearing his voice inside his head yell"LITA!"

Kane was also at his Nashville home with his 27 year old daughter. He was watching NBC Nightly News Tonight with Matt Lauer. They were talking about the peace treaty **President Michaels** signed. He remembered wrestling him, and how Shawn decided to retire to pursue his political career as a Republican. He was very proud of his former co-worker. He then received a call from his former tag team partner, and the TNA World Heavyweight Champion, **Shelton Benjamin**. He was happy for Shelton as he left WWE to join **NWA-TNA**.  
**Trish Stratus** was in Las Vegas writing the script for the Royal Rumble. She had received a job as a WWE writing team member, and received lots of fan mail on how well she was doing her new job. Even the wrestlers complimented her on how she handled storylines, and gave people opportunities who any fan would have thought they never would have gotten. Because of her, **Chris Jericho**, her best friend, was a 10-time WWE World Champion. She wanted be more than just friends, but was too shy to tell him.  
Gene Snitsky was ready to locate the people on his hit list. He knew that this would be very bad, but his intentions were good, or so at least in his mind he thought so. He was in a car, outside of the Royal Rumble, and was watching the wrestlers arrive at the hotels. He had a plan, and the first person was Lita. He walked up the stairs without being noticed by anyone, even the past the hotel director. He somehow opened the door with a card. He walked into the room and walked into the second room, a bedroom, which had only one bed. He walked into the closet and waited for her to arrive.  
Lita had finally arrived the night before the Rumble. She then slipped into a nightgown, the same from earlier. She put down her suitcase, and sat on the bed and started reading her TV guide. She walked into the bathroom, where she turned on the water. Stream blasted from the tub as she slipped into the bath. Snitsky was somehow turned on by this, and walked out of the closet and sat on her bed. He left the room silently, and turned to the next one, Matt Hardy's.  
He had his knife on hand, and was waiting for him to appear. Matt was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He wasn't looking up, and didn't hear Gene. With every silent step, Gene Snitsky grew closer to the murder of Matt Hardy. He took the knife and raised it above Matt. Matt looked up and his eyes grew bigger. The scarlet liquid ran down Matt's back as he yelled in agony. He slashed the skin again, and this time Matt fell down.  
Snitsky didn't need gloves or anything. He wanted everyone to know he was committing the crimes. He dumped the carcass into the tub and let the blood drip away, and let the body sit. He walked out of the bathroom, and picked up the baby. He opened the window and dropped from 8 stories above the ground. The skull shattered at an instant and Snitsky started laughing.  
Lita was relaxing in the shower now, and was waiting for Matt to come in the room. Snitsky had better intentions than murder for Lita. He watched her take the shower and became erected from what he was seeing. He heard her turn the shower off, and watched her place the towel on herself. He saw her open the curtains, and her facial expression showed fear. He grabbed her mouth with his hand before she could scream. He turned the water on, and let it turn into a bath again.  
"What the fuck are you doing here" she yelled in terror. Lita was horrified when she saw Gene, and she then saw the water gain speed and capacity. He was planning to temporarily drown her, and do something else afterwards. He smashed her face into the bottom of the shower and blood started flowing under the water. Her eyes were open as all she started to see was blue and she passed out. Snitsky smiled, and grabbed her and tied her to the bed.  
"Lita, I am going to do the things that Matt could never do." Snitsky announced as she yelled. No one could hear her, and he reminded her that she was all alone with the one man she really wanted. "Admit it! Admit that you love me and that you wanted to have sex with me ever since you first met me" Lita knew this was false and decided to tell him the truth.

"Gene! I don't like you, and still don't regret what I said. You know I love Matt, and where is he?" She didn't know he was dead yet. "He's long gone Lita, and you can't be with him. I put the knife into his back and yelled. I then made sure he wouldn't wake up. I then dropped your little rug rat off the balcony." He mentioned, as he forced himself against her on the wall.

She was nearly naked and she was crying. He had blood on his hands and started rubbing against her. He started banging his body against her, as she screamed for her baby. He slashed her with the knife on her rib cage, and blood started gushing out. He started licking her face. He was about to take his boxers off when he felt a gun rub against his head.

"Amy, Gene, both of you is crazy assholes." Trish Stratus still looked good and pointed her gun at the fallen angel. "But it's time for you to die." She said with ease, she was planning to watch. "But first, I am going to give Gene the opportunity to do to you what Matt never did, fuc..."

"Trish! I told you to bring the video tape. Did you?" he asked Trish. It was apparent that they had a friendship, and a partnership. He grinned when she pulled out the camera, and set it up. Trish walked over with her high heels, and kicked Lita right in the gut.

"Bitch, I told you that it was supposed to be me and Matt you whore! I and he were supposed to have beautiful babies and great sex. But you had to take it all away from me! You had to take Jeff from me too. You just can't keep you hands off men, can't you?" Trish yelled at the injured Lita. She grabbed Gene's knife and tied her to all four corners of the bed.

"Now, you are going to do what me and Gene tell you, and if you disobey, you will die." Trish warned. "Now Gene, work your stuff." Gene walked over to the bed and pulled out a lead pipe. He had Trish hold her face, and he prepared to hit Lita. He aimed at her nose and was pretty pumped up.

"Lita, it's time for you to pay. It's time for your punishment. It's time to feel the wrath of Snitsky!" Snitsky said with anger. He bashed her face and blood started splashing out of her nose. He then jumped on top of her and started to rape her. He bashed her face again, and she started yelling. He grabbed a pillow and stuffed her face with it.

She started to jump up and down in pain, and was immediately suffocating. Her grabbed the pipe and started to break all the bones in her body. He then had Trish wrap her up and put her into a bag where she would die. She then carried the bag and placed it in the back seat.

"I liked what you did tonight." Trish said.

"I know, and I am planning to do it at my house tonight, want to watch?" he asked her. She had a quick smile on her face. She immediately accepted as they dragged the body into the house. She was dead, and they had a bottle of Champagne to celebrate. They later kissed and planned on the next victim, Kane.

Copyright 2005 William King Productions


End file.
